Protègele
by Para-San
Summary: De retour depuis 5 ans de ses voyages dimensionnel, Kurogane n'est plus que l'ombre de luimême. Tomoyo et Soma s'inquiètent, jusqu'au jour ou un enfant blond aux yeux bleu tombent du ciel...
1. Prologue

**Protège-le**

_Prologue_

Kurogane se débarrassa rapidement de ses assaillants. Le combat n'avait duré que quelques secondes, tout au plus. Depuis son retour de ses voyages, il était beaucoup plus fort.

Soma soupira, et renvoya les apprentis à leur entraînement. Plus fort, mais aussi plus mélancolique. Plus sage, aussi. C'était d'ailleurs ce fait qui inquiétait la princesse, qui avait demandé à Soma de veiller sur le ninja. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ses voyages, depuis le jour où Sakura, Shaolan et Mokona étaient repartis. Pourtant, après un voyage de 2 ans, on a habituellement beaucoup de chose à dire, on s'attache à ses compagnons…

Mais Kurogane était silencieux sur tout cela. Depuis 5 ans maintenant, il n'était plus qu'une âme en peine dans le château. Son silence et son calme inquiétait tout le monde. Comme personne ne pouvait le battre, il ne s'entraînait plus. Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Parfois, Soma emmenait les nouvelles recrues se battre contre lui, le Ninja par excellence. Les recrues sortaient de ce combat en très mauvais état, mais émerveillés. Chacun voulait devenir comme Kurogane.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers le château, silencieux, son sabre contre sa hanche. Soma était convaincue qu'il l'avait obtenue durant son voyage, et d'une personne qui devait lui être très chère. Tomoyo avait échangé à Yuko l'un de ses bijoux royal contre le Dragon d'Argent de Kurogane. S'il l'avait remercié, le katana était resté dans sa chambre, et il ne portait plus que le sabre blanc et bleu qu'il avait ramener de voyage.

Soma suivit son ancien élève, inquiète. Où était-il, leur guerrier colérique ? Où était cet adolescent révolté, ce jeune homme indiscipliné que la princesse avait envoyé en formation ? Soma se demandait ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour que Kurogane ne devienne cet homme aigri, silencieux, continuellement perdu dans ses pensées, le regard absent.

Soudain, elle vit Kurogane relever la tête, et une exclamation lui échapper. Elle leva les yeux à son tour pour voir quelque chose de blanc tomber du ciel, direct dans les jardins royaux. Kurogane s'élança dans cette direction. Le paquet blanc ralentit sa chute quelques mètres avant le sol, et se posa doucement. Kurogane s'approcha, suivit de Soma, et son cœur s'arrêta. C'était le manteau de Fye.

-FYE !!!!!!

Il regarda tout autour de lui, mais il n'y avait personne. Il s'approcha et vint pour soulever le manteau, mais il fronça les sourcils en sentant un poids. Il l'ouvrit… pour découvrir un enfant endormi. Les cheveux blonds, le même visage innocent. Le ninja resta figé un long moment, jusqu'à ce que l'enfant ne s'éveille, et n'ouvre les yeux. Deux océans le regardaient alors avec crainte.

-Kurogane ?

-…F…Fye ?

a suivre


	2. chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

_-Kurogane ?_

_-…F…Fye ?_

Les yeux de l'enfant se remplirent d'eau, et il se jeta au cou du ninja.

-P…Papa est en danger… Il m'a envoyé ici… Il a dit que tu me protègerais…

Kurogane resta interloqué. Cet enfant était celui de Fye ? Bien sur. Ça ne POUVAIT PAS être Fye… Fye avait le même âge que lui. Fye avait eu un enfant. Fye était en danger. Fye lui confiait sa chair et son sang.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi Fye est-il en danger ? Réponds-moi !

-Kurogane ! Tu vois bien que cet enfant est épuisé, arrête ! s'écria Soma.

Elle s'approcha pour prendre l'enfant, mais le ninja lui jeta un regard mauvais en serrant plus fort l'enfant contre lui. L'enfant lui-même s'accrochait au cou du brun comme si sa vie en dépendait. Soma fronça les sourcils. Qui était ce Fye ? Pourquoi Kurogane était-il aussi paniqué en sachant cet homme en danger ? L'avait-il rencontré durant ses voyages a travers les dimensions ? Dans quel monde ? Quels avaient été leurs liens ?

Kurogane se leva, l'enfant toujours dans ses bras, le grand manteau blanc sur son épaule. Soma les suivit jusqu'aux portes de l'appartement de Kurogane, qui la lui ferma au nez. Soma fronça les sourcils.

-KUROGANE !!!! T'A PAS LE DROIT DE GARDER CE GAMIN SANS EN PARLER À LA PRINCESSE !!!!

La porte s'ouvrit sur un ninja, le regard brûlant de rage.

-Et bien va l'avertir. Et avec ou sans sa permission, le gamin restera ici. Fye me l'a confié.

Et la porte se referma aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était ouverte. Soma hocha la tête. Il avait suffit que ce nom, Fye, soit prononcé, pour que l'ancien Kurogane ne réapparaisse. Peut-être, avec l'arrivé de cet enfant, le voile de mystère entourant le voyage de Kurogane s'envolerait. Entre temps, elle devait prévenir la princesse Tomoyo.

Lorsque Kurogane ferma la porte, l'enfant, assit sur le lit, se tourna vers lui.

-Tu va rester avec moi, hein ? Tu la laissera pas m'emmener ?

-Tu va rester ici. Et je veux que tu me dise ce qui est arrivé à ton père.

-Le roi est entré dans notre maison. J'ai entendu maman crier, puis papa est entré dans ma chambre. Il avait peur. Il a dit qu'il allait m'envoyer avec toi, que tu allais me protéger.

-Qui est ce roi ?

-C'est Ashura. Papa ne l'aime pas. Et il n'est pas d'accord avec lui.

Kurogane aurait aimé avoir plus de détails, mais il voyait bien que l'enfant n'en savait pas plus. Puis, quelques paroles lui revinrent en mémoire. « J'ai entendu maman crié »… Sa mère. Ce mot lui fit mal, et pourtant, Kurogane se traita d'idiot. Bien sur que cet enfant avait une mère. Fye ne l'avait pas eu seul. Fye avait été avec une femme.

Fye l'avait trahi.

Une fois de plus.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait se résigner à abandonner l'enfant. Et la cause lui apparut comme une évidence. Il aimait toujours Fye.

Aussi idiot que ce soit, il aimait toujours autant ce fichu magicien qui l'avait abandonné 5 ans et demi plus tôt. Pour rencontrer cette femme et avoir cet enfant.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

L'enfant montra fièrement 4 doigts.

-4 ans et demi !

Oui, il l'avait abandonné pour cette femme et cet enfant. Son cœur, qui soupçonnait cet abandon depuis longtemps, se brisa complètement. Il soupira. Malgré tout, tout ce qui restait de ce cœur en lambeaux continuait à battre pour ce fichu magicien.

-Tu dois être fatigué. Tu peux dormir.

-Tu reste là, hein ?

-Je reste là.

Alors que l'enfant se glissait sous les draps et que Kurogane s'assoyait sur une chaise, l'enfant lui sourit.

-Tu me bordes, dis ?

-Ça va pas ?

-Papa dit que tu bordes très bien.

-J'ai jamais border ce fichu mage !

-Si. Quand tu croyais qu'il était saoul.

Parce que ce fichu mage n'était même pas sous l'effet de l'alcool ? Il allait le tuer s'il le voyait !

-Allez, dors… toi.

L'enfant eut un sourire.

-Tu ne sais pas mon nom, hein ?

-Non.

-Je m'appelle Kurorin.

Kurogane resta figé un moment en entendant le nom de l'enfant, et en un éclair lui revinrent en mémoire tous les surnoms débiles que Fye lui avait donné : Kuro-wanwan, Kuro-toutou-, Kuro-pu, Kuro-pi, Kuro-miu, Kuro-koi, Kurorin…

Pourquoi avait-il appelé son fils du surnom de celui qu'il avait trahis ? Imaginait-il, lorsqu'il voyait son fils, la douleur de son ancien ami ?

Malgré tout, Kurogane borda l'enfant, ce mini-Fye innocent des conneries de son père. L'enfant bâilla, attrapa sa main, et s'endormit rapidement.

-


	3. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Fye se traîna sur le sol de sa maison détruite. Il voyait le corps de sa femme plus loin, et tentait de la rejoindre. Il porta sa main à sa tête pour la retirer pleine de sang. Il avait du se blesser lorsque le toit avait tombé. Il espérait que Kurorin avait réussit a rejoindre Kurogane. Son fils était tellement intelligent, mais tellement innocent… Tout comme lui, lorsqu'il était enfant. Kurogane… Comment allait-il réagir ? Fye n'avait pas peur. Son fils serait protégé. Kurogane n'avait jamais failli à une mission qui lui avait été confiée. Mais cela n'empêchait pas des sentiments horribles d'apparaître…

Fye réussit a atteindre sa femme.

-Sue… Sue, réveille toi…

La jeune femme garda les yeux fermés. Fye toucha son bras, il était froid. Il ferma les yeux, alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Sue… Non… Sue… SUE !!! RÉPONDS-MOI !!!

Seul le silence lui répondit. Et, il sentait, au dessus de sa tête, Ashura se promener. Sûrement cherchait-il s'il avait survécu. Fye se roula en boule, et attendit qu'il s'en aille. A côté de lui, le corps de sa femme se vidait de son sang.

-Je suis désolé, Sue… Je suis désolé…

Son murmure n'était plus qu'un souffle. Les murs défoncés laissaient passé le froid de l'hiver de Seresu. Fye avait donné son manteau à son fils. Il ne savait pas quel serait le temps dans le monde de Kurogane. Le froid s'empara de lui, et il s'endormit.

A son réveil, la nuit était tombée. Il regarda une dernière fois Sue, puis quitta la maison. Nulle trace d'Ashura.

Il devait venger la mort de sa femme, éliminer définitivement Ashura, avant d'aller rejoindre son fils.

Kurorin n'avait pas peur, Fye le savait. Depuis qu'il était tout petit que Fye lui racontais les aventures de leur petite bande, à la recherche des plumes de Sakura. Depuis qu'il était petit que l'enfant demandait la suite inexistante. Depuis qu'il était petit que Kurorin rêvait de rencontré le ninja dont son nom avait été inspiré.

Kurorin n'avait pas peur. Il était près de Kurogane. Près de son héros. Qui pourrait lui raconter la suite de l'histoire.

Lui, il avait des choses a faire avant d'aller chercher son fils… et affronter Kurogane.

-


	4. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Tomoyo entra dans la chambre, suivie de Soma. La princesse eut un sourire attendrit en voyant le grand brun et le petit blond endormit dans le lit.

-Kurogane agit étrangement depuis que cet enfant est arrivé, chuchota Soma.

-Non, il agit ainsi parce que la glace de son cœur a enfin fondu.

-Pour un enfant ? L'enfant de quelqu'un qui l'a sûrement fait souffrir ? Vous n'avez pas vu la douleur dans ses yeux lorsque l'enfant parlait de son père… Je suis d'avis qu'il doit partir.

-Il partira lorsque Fye viendra le chercher.

La voix du ninja était froide et décidée. Soma se renfrogna, et Tomoyo se mit à rire. Kurogane s'étira, puis son regard tomba sur le petit blond blottit contre lui. Les traits de son visage s'adoucirent. Kurorin se lova contre lui encore plus, recherchant de la chaleur, puis se frotta les yeux avant de les ouvrir. Il sourit en voyant le ninja, et tendit les bras vers lui. Le brun se pencha pour le prendre, et la princesse sourit à ce spectacle.

-Quel enfant adorable !

A ce commentaire, le gamin se tourna pour voir les deux femmes. Il fronça les sourcils un moment, puis sourit à la princesse.

-Vous, vous êtes gentille, même si parfois vous embêtez un peu Kurogane !

Puis, son regard se tourna vers Soma, et il fronça les sourcils à nouveau.

-Mais vous, je ne vous aime pas du tout. Vous n'êtes pas gentille.

Kurogane eut un sourire en entendant les paroles franches du petit. Tomoyo eut un petit rire, mais Soma se fâcha.

-Qu'est-ce que tu a dis ?! Je vais t'apprendra à être impoli envers les gens, moi !

Alors qu'elle allait lever la main pour corriger l'enfant, ses yeux croissèrent les orbes rubis étincelant de rage de Kurogane, et son bras redescendit. Vaincue, elle sortit de la chambre du ninja. S'en prendre à quelqu'un que le ninja avait promis de protéger était de la folie, et aussi puissante qu'elle soit, son ancien élève était beaucoup plus fort. Et puis… Hormis la princesse, dont elle était au service, Kurogane était la seule personne dont elle ne supporterait pas la déception ou la haine. Pourquoi était-elle donc si faible face à lui ?

* * *

Tomoyo resta dans la chambre alors que Kurogane emmenait Kurorin à la salle d'eau pour que les deux puissent s'habiller. A leur retour, Kurogane mit un genou à terre devant sa princesse, la tête inclinée.

-Tomoyo-hime… Je suis désolé de l'insolence dont je peux faire preuve, mais… On m'a confié cet enfant. Jusqu'à ce que son père ne vienne le chercher, je suis responsable de lui. Malgré ce que Soma puisse dire, il doit rester ici.

-J'en suis consciente, Kurogane, et n'y vois aucune objection. Si tu a besoin de quelque chose, concernant l'enfant, tu n'a qu'à me le dire.

-Merci, Tomoyo Hime…

La princesse se tourna vers l'enfant, et sourit. Elle fit un signe pour qu'il approche, ce qu'il fit.

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour…

-Je suis la princesse Tomoyo. Kurogane est à mon service. Qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Kurorin. Je viens du monde de Seresu.

-Comment es-tu venu ici, Kurorin ?

-C'est papa qui m'a montré comment…

-Tu veux dire, qui t'a envoyé ici ?

-Non, papa ne peut plus changer de dimension. Il m'a montré comment, mais je suis venu ici tout seul.

Kurogane fut estomaqué d'une telle réponse. L'enfant était donc si fort en magie ? Bien sur, il devait retenir de Fye…

-Comment ton père viendra te chercher, s'il ne peut plus changer de dimension ?

-Il va appeler Mokona ! répondit Kurorin, comme si c'était une évidence.

-Il connaît Mokona ?

-Bah oui ! Il a voyager avec lui !

-Comment s'appelle ton père ? Ce n'est pas Shaolan, quand même ? Tu ne lui ressemble pas…

-Bah non ! Mon papa, s'est pas Shaolan ! C'est Fye !

La princesse jeta un coup d'œil à Kurogane, qui avait fermé les yeux. Bientôt, il aurait des comptes à rendre…

-Et tu dis qu'il a voyager avec Mokona…

-Oui ! Avec Mokona, Sakura, Shaolan et Kuro-pu !

-Kurogane !

L'enfant sourit.

-Papa il dit que ça ne te dérange pas vraiment qu'on te donne des surnoms, que tu chiale pour la forme.

C'était bien le genre de ce fichu magicien de dire ça…

-Dis-moi, Kurorin… Aimerais-tu aller visiter les jardins ?

-Oui !!!

-Je vais appeler une servante pour y aller avec toi, tu verra, elle est très gentille.

-Kurogane ne viendra pas avec moi ?

-Non, j'ai quelques questions à lui poser. Il ira te rejoindre plus tard.

-D'accord…

Kurorin s'approcha du ninja et passa ses bras autour de son cou, avant de lui plaquer un gros bec sonore sur la joue.

-A plus tard, Kuro-miu !

Et l'enfant sortit de la chambre avec une servante qui approchait. Kurogane soupira et se retourna vers sa princesse, qui le fixait, sans dire un mot.

-


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

_Et l'enfant sortit de la chambre avec une servante qui approchait. Kurogane soupira et se retourna vers sa princesse, qui le fixait, sans dire un mot._

Tomoyo s'installa un peu mieux sur son coussin, et sourit au ninja.

-Prend place, Kurogane.

Le brun soupira, et s'assit au sol, sur un tatamis.

-Il semblerait que tu ne nous ai pas tout dis…

-Je n'ai plus le droit d'avoir des secrets, maintenant…

-Nous avons rencontré Shaolan, Sakura et Mokona. Jamais tu ne nous a parlé de Fye. Qui est-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec vous ? Pourquoi n'en as-tu jamais parlé ?

-C'était un magicien en fuite de son monde. Un enquiquineur de première. Souriant, stupide, collant, énervant. Il a disparu un jour. Sans explication.

-Je vois… Mais pourquoi n'avoir jamais parlé de lui ?

Kurogane ne répondit pas.

-Kurogane. Réponds-moi. Si je dois utiliser mes pouvoirs pour le savoir, tu ne m'aimeras pas.

Le ninja tourna la tête afin que son regard ne croise pas celui de sa princesse.

-Il m'avait abandonné. Je ne voulais plus jamais penser à ce traître.

-Il vous avais tous abandonner, Kurogane. Mais je suis sure que Mokona, Shaolan et Sakura parlent encore de lui.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Qu'y avait-il de différent ?

L'homme ferma les yeux, incapable de voir plus longtemps sa princesse le regarder calmement.

-Tu l'aimais, n'est-ce pas ?

Kurogane tressaillit. Était-il donc si transparent ?

-Nous étions amants, rien de plus.

-Rien de plus ? Je n'en crois rien. Je te connais, Kurogane… Tu es quelqu'un de droit, et l'amour de tes parents a toujours été un exemple. Jamais tu ne pourrais coucher sans sentiments. C'est contre tes principes, contre tes valeurs. Tu l'aimais.

-Quelle différence, aujourd'hui…

-Racontes-moi.

Le brun soupira.

-Nous partagions notre lit depuis 4 mois en cachette des deux jeunes lorsqu'il a disparut. Il semblait soucieux ce soir-là. On a baiser. Il s'est endormit dans mes bras. Quand je me suis réveillé, il n'était plus là. On l'a cherché, mais rien. On ne l'a jamais revu.

-C'est tout ?

-C'est assez.

Tomoyo eut un sourire triste et s'approcha du ninja pour déposer une main sur sa joue.

-Kurogane… Le destin se dresse contre toi, n'est-ce pas ? Ta mère, ton père, ton royaume, et ton amoureux… Es-tu donc destiné à perdre tous ceux qui comptent pour toi ? Est-ce donc ton karma ?

-J'ai travaillé pendant nuit et jour durant des années afin de le vaincre. Je semble y avoir réussit. La preuve, vous êtes toujours vivante…

La princesse sourit.

-Oui… Et je suis heureuse de voir que je compte à ce point pour toi, mais… Tu nous a inquiété, Soma et moi, durant ces cinq années… Que feras-tu lorsque Fye reviendra chercher son fils ?

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Il a une famille. Une femme, un fils… La vie qu'il a sans doute toujours souhaitée. Il savait ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il est parti.

-Tu perdra alors ton amour, et son fils, à qui tu t'es déjà attaché ?

-Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Fye a choisit.

-Et s'il n'avait pas choisit ?

-Il a choisit. Personne ne serait venu le chercher de force dans mes bras sans me réveiller.

Tomoyo eut l'air pensif.

-Qu'en savons-nous… Qu'en savons-nous…

La porte s'ouvrit et Kurorin entra en courrant.

-Kurogane ! Il y a un combat dehors ! Viens vite ! Je veux te voir ! Je veux te voir ! Papa il dit que tu es le plus fort de tous les mondes ! Je veux te voir te battre !

Le ninja regarda un moment l'enfant, qui arborait une bouille innocente et émerveillé. Qu'avait bien pu dire Fye à ce gamin ? Pourquoi prétendre qu'il était le plus fort ? Après l'avoir abandonné, Fye aurait pourtant du avoir mille méchancetés à dire sur lui…

-Et bien, Kurogane ? Je crois que tu a un admirateur qui attend après toi, sourit Tomoyo.

Kurogane émergea de ses pensées et hocha la tête. Kurorin s'agrippa à son cou et le ninja se leva. Il prit son épée et sortit. La princesse le suivit un moment, puis elle se dirigea vers le balcon, d'où elle pourrait voir le combat.

Combat qui ne dura que très peu de temps, aucune des personnes impliquées dans la bataille n'étant de taille face au ninja. Alors que Soma allait le faciliter, Kurorin sauta au cou du brun, criant sa joie et son admiration.

Soma fusilla l'enfant du regard, puis s'éloigna. Ce fut le comble quand elle entendit, pour la première fois de sa vie, son élève rire. Elle se tourna, les yeux arrondis de surprise, pour dévisager Kurogane. Chacun l'imita. Étais-ce bien Kurogane, le cruel guerrier, qui riait ainsi à cause d'un enfant ?

Elle capta une étincelle de bonheur dans les yeux du brun, et se retourna, bouleversée. Kurogane était déjà un homme beau. Lorsqu'il souriait, il était magnifique. Mais jamais il n'aurait un sourire pour elle.

-


	6. chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Kurogane marchait dans la foule, et chacun s'écartait sur son passage. Autrefois, c'était de peur. Aujourd'hui, c'était d'amusement. Car sur ses épaules était installé un enfant blond, souriant et très excité.

-Kurorin, calmes-toi, tu va tomber.

-Oh ! Regardes-là bas ! C'est quoi ?

-Une armurerie.

-Et là-bas, c'est quoi ?

Le brun ne répondit pas.

-C'est quoi, Kuro-kuro ?

-Un bordel.

-Ça sert à quoi ?

-Tu demandera à ton père.

-On entre regarder ?

-NON !

-Et là, c'est quoi ?

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'au marché. Kurogane était épuisé et souhaitait un peu de silence, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'enfant ressemblait à son père. Fye aussi parlait toujours et posait toujours des questions. Ils entrèrent dans une boutique, sans voir la kunoichi(1) derrière la vitrine qui les observait. Soma les avait suivit depuis leur départ du château.

Elle observa Kurogane sélectionner des tissus, expliquer ce qu'il voulait, et la vendeuse prendre les mesures de l'enfant. Soma fronça les sourcils en le voyant sortir une bourse de sous sa cape. C'était une bourse avec l'insigne royale. Ainsi donc, cette expédition avait été commandée par Tomoyo…

Kurogane paya ce que demanda la vendeuse, puis il la regarda s'affairer autour de Kurorin. L'enfant regardait les tissus avec admiration. Kurogane eut un sourire. C'était bien le fils de Fye…

Lorsqu'ils revinrent quelques heures plus tard, plusieurs petits habits avaient été préparés par d'habiles mains. L'enfant alla se changer, puis revint en courrant pour sauter au cou du ninja.

-C'est des vêtements pareil comme ceux de papa ! Pareil comme sa tunique de voyage !

-Ça te plait ?

L'enfant lui fit un grand sourire, avant de nicher son visage dans son cou.

-Oui… Tu sais, aujourd'hui, papa ne les porte plus… Il ne porte plus de blanc et de bleu…

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Le roi l'a interdit. Papa doit porter du noir et du rouge. Ses anciens vêtements sont dans le placard. Il n'a garder que son manteau.

-Est-ce que c'est ce roi que ton père a fuit, au début de notre voyage ?

-Oui… C'est Ashura qu'il a fuit.

Ashura ? Le nom du dieu de la statue… Il se souvenait maintenant du visage de Fye en entendant ce nom.

-Tu sais… Papa m'avait demandé de te dire quelque chose, quand il m'a fait venir ici…

-Oui ?

-Il voulait te dire « J'ai hâte de te revoir, Kuro-min. ».

Kurogane resta un moment silencieux. Kuro-min, qui signifiait « Mon beau Kuro » en japonais, l'un des seuls mots que le magicien avait apprit de la langue de son amant (on parle donc ici de la langue du pays, et non de l'organe dans la bouche…) et qu'il utilisait généralement lorsqu'ils étaient au lit, et au cœur de l'action.

Si Kurogane n'aurait pas eu des années de maîtrise derrière lui, il aurait sans doute pleurer à l'évocation de ces souvenirs.

Il se souvenait avec précision, cinq an et demi après, du corps du blond. Son corps pâle et fragile, ses jambes et ses bras, longs et minces, qui s'enroulaient autour de ses hanches et de son cou, rayure blanche sur la peau brune. Il se souvenait des traits fins de son visage, des étoiles dans ses yeux bleus lorsqu'il atteignait l'orgasme. De ses mains blanche avec ses longs doigts, qui ébouriffaient ses cheveux.

Tout chez ce fichu mage appelait à la luxure. Et Kurogane était tombé corps et âme dans ce péché. Allait-il payer ? Non, il avait déjà payer…

Kurorin sentit le malaise de son héros, et leva la tête vers lui pour voir le ninja perdu dans ses pensées.

-Kuro-wanwan ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Kurogane sortit de ses pensées.

-Ça va…

Voyant l'air inquiet de l'enfant, il sourit, avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il replaça l'enfant sur ses épaules, remercia la vendeuse pour son travail, puis repartit vers le château.

Ce que Kurogane ignorait, c'est que Soma, apprenant la deuxième expédition pour aller chercher les vêtements, avait prévu une fouille de la chambre de son ancien élève.

Elle fouilla partout, déplaça des tatamis, renversa des sacs… et trouva finalement les souvenirs de voyages dans une petite boîte, sur une tablette. A l'intérieur, de petits objets, et quelques photographies. Elle remarqua aussitôt les deux jeunes adultes derrière les adolescents. Oui, c'était bien Kurogane. Et l'homme à côté de lui… Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était le père de l'enfant. Ce Fye qui semblait avoir fait souffrir Kurogane. Sur la photo, il affichait une tête d'andouille, les bras autour du cou de Kurogane, qui ne semblait pas apprécier. Sakura et Shaolan avaient un sourire en les voyant, alors que Mokona se tordait de rire.

Sans jamais avoir rencontrer le magicien, elle le détesta. Dès qu'il viendrait chercher son fils, elle se ferait un plaisir de le mettre à la porte, afin qu'il ne blesse pas encore Kurogane.

(1) Femme ninja


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

-Kurooooooooogaaaaaaaneeeeeeeee !

Kurogane se tourna rapidement en entendant la voix de l'enfant, délaissant ainsi Soma qui lui parlait de la nouvelle défense du château. La japonaise se retint de ne pas hurler, alors que Kurogane regardait l'enfant faire l'acrobate sur le rempart.

-Kurorin ! Descend de là !

-Mais non ! Je suis capable !

Et le gamin se mit à marcher sur ses mains, toujours sur le rempart du toit du château. Kurogane crut que son cœur allait s'arrêté. Il cessa de respirer lorsque l'enfant perdit équilibre. Alors qu'il se précipitait pour tenter de le rattraper, Kurorin retomba sur ses pieds, devant le ninja, bien à l'abri sur le toit.

-Papa dit toujours que je suis agile comme un chat !

-Pas étonnant, t'es le fils d'un gros Matou…

-Ouiiiii ! Et toi, t'es un gros toutou !

-Misère… Et pourquoi tu es monté là, toi ?

-Je m'ennui… On peut aller se promener, Kuro-myu ?

-Où veux-tu aller ?

-Au village ?

-Bon… Très bien…

Et il parti, entraîné par le gamin, laissant Soma seule, sans même lui dire au revoir ni s'excuser de l'avoir interrompue. La jeune femme était de plus en plus enragée contre l'enfant, mais surtout de voir son ancien élève agir ainsi, se laissant manipuler par un enfant avec qui il n'avait aucun lien.

* * *

-Kuroooooo…

-Quoi…

-Je veux des biscuits !

Kurogane soupira, et se dirigea vers un étalage, l'enfant sur ses épaules. La marchande sourit en les voyant ainsi. La rumeur était donc vrai. Le grand ninja au cœur de pierre était tombé sous le charme d'un bambin adorable !

-Ceux-là, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

-Noooonnnnnn ! Ils ne sont pas sucrés !

Kurogane grogna légèrement. C'était bien le fils de Fye ! La femme emballa les biscuits choisis par Kurorin, puis ils se dirigèrent vers une fontaine. Kurorin s'y installa pour manger ses biscuits, alors que Kurogane regardait autour de lui. Jamais encore il n'avait prit le temps de regarder le village réellement. Lors des attaques, il entrait, tuait les attaquants, puis repartait. Il se surpris à aimer l'atmosphère du village. C'était calme, de la musique jouait, les enfants courraient et riaient, les adultes parlaient entre eux. Les gens avaient l'air heureux. Il remarqua des femmes près de la fontaine qui regardaient leurs enfants jouer. Tout respirait la vie.

-Kuro ?

-Mmm ?

-Goûte !

Et le petit tendit vers lui un biscuit couvert de sucre.

-J'aime pas le sucre.

-Stp…

-Non !

Kurorin le regarda, les yeux emplis d'eau.

-Je voulais juste que tu goûte, moi…

Les femmes près d'eux commençaient à le regarder et a parler, l'air vexées. Pour éviter un scandale, il avala le fichu biscuit.

-C'est bon, hein !

-M'ouais m'ouais…

Kurorin eut un sourire, avant de partir jouer avec les autres enfants. Kurogane le regarda un moment se lier d'amitié avec les jeunes, aussi facilement que Fye avait sympatiser avec Shaolan, Mokona et Sakura.

Son regard se perdit dans la foule d'anonymes.

Fye.

Cesserait-il un jour de penser au blond ? Cesserait-il un jour de soupirer sur cet être perdu à jamais pour lui ? Le pire, c'est qu'il allait le revoir. Le revoir, après l'avoir perdu, lorsqu'il viendrait chercher Kurorin, lui arrachant ainsi le peu de joie qu'il avait pu trouver au contact de l'enfant. Et sûrement viendrait-il avec sa femme. Kurogane ne voulait pas rencontrer cette femme pour qui Fye l'avait abandonner.

Abandonner.

Ce mot le blessa, comme chaque jour depuis ce funeste matin où il s'était réveillé sans son amant dans ses bras.

-Nooonnnn ! Kurogane n'est pas méchant !!!

-Écoute gamin, ton père a tuer pleins de gens !

-Kurogane n'est pas mon papa ! Mais il est très gentil ! Il a tuer pour vous protéger ! Vous devriez lui dire merci !

-Dire merci à un tueur !

Kurorin, les yeux pleins d'eau, courru vers Kurogane et lui sauta au cou.

-Les autres enfants, ils disent que tu es méchant !

-Est-ce que c'est ce que toi tu pense ?

-Non ! Moi je sais que tu es très gentil !

-Alors oublie ce que disent les autres. Ce n'est pas important. L'important, c'est ce que toi, tu pense.

L'enfant nicha son visage dans le cou du ninja.

-Papa, il disait toujours que tu étais le plus gentil de tous, mais qu'il fallait te connaître pour le voir, pour que tu abandonne tes masques…

-Il a dit ça ?

-Oui… Tu a toujours été là pour protéger Sakura, encourager Shaolan et lui faire confiance… et que tu étais un amour avec mon papa. Tu protège toujours les plus faibles, ou ceux que tu a jurer de protéger… Dis, tu vas me protéger, hein ?

-Bien sur que oui…

-On rentre à la maison, Kuro-wanwan ?

Le ninja eut un mince sourire en entendant comment l'enfant désignait le château. La maison… Lui-même n'avait jamais appeler la demeure de la princesse comme cela. Il n'avait eu qu'une seule maison, à Suwa…

-Dis… Ça te dirais, un petit voyage ?

-On part en vacances ?!? Ouais !!!!!

--

Alors ? Vous trouvez ça comment ? On se revoit au chapitre 7 !


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Fye contempla le visage de son ennemi. Épuisé, il laissa tomber son épée, avant de tomber à genoux, portant ses mains à son visage pour pleurer.

-Gomenasai… Gomenasai…

Après un long moment, il releva la tête, et sa main caressa doucement le visage d'Ashura.

-Gomenasai… oniisan… Gomen…

La main replaça doucement les cheveux noirs.

-T'avais pas le droit, tu sais… T'avais pas le droit… C'était pas de ma faute si tu pouvais pas avoir d'enfant… C'était pas une raison pour compter absolument sur moi… Je l'aimais, tu sais… Je l'aimais… T'avais pas le droit de le tuer parce qu'il contrariait tes plans… Tu l'a tué… Devant moi… Tu t'étonne que je sois partis, après… Pourquoi, grand frère… Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me laisser vivre ma vie… Pourquoi tu m'a empêcher de vivre heureux, avec mes deux amours… Au moins, le deuxième, j'ai réussis à le sauver… T'avais pas le droit, grand frère… T'avais pas le droit de me ramener ici… Pas de force…

Fye se releva, regarda une dernière fois le corps sans vie du grand roi de Seresu.

-Je suis désolé, oniisan… Je dois aller retrouver mon fils… Celui que tu n'auras jamais comme héritier.

Fye leva les yeux vers le ciel.

-Kurorin… Kurogane… J'arrive…

Il s'approcha d'un puits, et y regarda.

-Yûko, sorcière des dimensions ! Moi, Fye, prince de Seresu, souhaite te parler !

L'eau du puits se brouilla.

-Fye ! cria la voix de Mokona.

-Bonjour, Mokona.

-Tiens donc… Comment vas-tu, petit magicien ? demanda Yûko.

-Je souhaiterais modifier mon vœu.

-De quel vœu parles-tu donc ?

-De celui qui n'a pu être exaucé la première fois.

-Qu'avais-tu donc souhaité ?

-De ne jamais rentré chez moi.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-Je SUIS chez moi.

-…Ah, oui, là, il y a problème.

-Je voudrais donc modifier mon vœu.

-Pour le même prix ?

-Pour le même prix.

-Tu me laisses donc ton tatouage, contre ce nouveau vœu ?

-Oui.

-Mais si ce n'est pas le prix que je souhaite ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle…

-Ce tatouage ne vaut plus grand chose pour toi, maintenant. Je devine ton nouveau souhait, et le prix est bien différent.

-Quel sera t'il ?

-Pour aller retrouver ton fils… Le prix… sera de ne plus jamais retourner chez toi. Dans ce monde où, maintenant, tu ne crains plus rien. Je te rendrai ton tatouage.

Fye hésita un moment.

-Je suis d'accord sur le nouveau prix…

-Tu ne pourra jamais plus revenir chez toi.

-J'en suis conscient.

-Mokona ira donc te reconduire au Japon Féodal.

-Merci.

* * *

Tomoyo regardait par la fenêtre lorsqu'elle vit un éclair apparaître dans sa chambre. Quelques secondes après, une boule blanche lui tombait dessus.

-Pyu ! Mokona est de retour !

-Mokona ? demanda Tomoyo avec surprise. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Mokona accompagne quelqu'un !

Tomoyo se tourna pour voir, au milieu de sa chambre, un grand homme aux cheveux blond et aux yeux bleu. Le portrait de Kurorin, en plus vieux.

-…Vous devez être Fye, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mon fils… Où est mon fils…

Et il s'effondra. Tomoyo s'approcha pour voir une énorme blessure sur le flanc de l'homme. Il était évanoui.

-Sôma ! Fait préparer une chambre, et aides-moi à emmener ce pauvre homme !

Sôma entra et vit l'homme.

-Tomoyo Hime ! Il s'agit de l'homme qui a fait du mal à Kurogane ! Vous ne voulez quand même pas que je lui vienne en aide !

-Il est de retour, Sôma. C'est à Kurogane de tout faire pour qu'il reste, maintenant. Cesse de parler, et aides-moi !

a suivre


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Kurogane regarda le paysage devant lui. Bien qu'il n'y soit pas revenu depuis 17 ans, il se souvenait encore de cette vue. Devant lui, Kurorin était silencieux depuis le début du voyage.

-On est où, Kurogane ?

-Mmmh ? Ah… Nous sommes sur les anciennes terres de Suwa.

-C'est quoi, Suwa ?

-C'était mon domaine. Mon père était le propriétaire et le défenseur de ses gens.

-Il s'est passé quoi ? Pourquoi il n'y a plus de maisons ?

-Des démons attaquaient. Mon père a été tué alors qu'il combattait. Ma mère a été tuée le même jour, par ceux qui voulaient du mal à Sakura. Notre demeure, ainsi que tout ce qui faisait la terre de Suwa, a été détruite par ces démons.

-Tu étais petit ?

-J'avais 10 ans. La princesse Tomoyo m'a recueillie, et j'ai passé 10 ans à son château, a apprendre sous la surveillance de Sôma à devenir ninja. Puis, Tomoyo m'a envoyé chez la sorcière des dimensions. Notre voyage a duré deux ans…

-T'es vieux, dis donc !

-J'ai le même âge que ton père.

-…tu l'aimais beaucoup, hein ?

-…Oui.

Kurogane regarda à nouveau le territoire vierge devant lui. Depuis le temps, la nature avait repris ses droits sur la terre de son enfance.

-Nous allons chevaucher jusqu'aux grandes ruines, là-bas. Ce sont les ruines de ma maison. Nous monterons le campement près.

-D'accord !

Le cheval s'élança, emportant ses deux cavaliers.

* * *

La tente était montée, le feu allumé, et Kurogane faisait cuire les provisions que les servantes aux cuisines lui avaient données avant son départ. Kurorin, près de lui, ramassait des cailloux afin d'en faire une petite pile.

-Oh !

-Quoi ?

-Regarde…

Kurogane tourna la tête pour voir une petite créature près de Kurorin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un lézard de lune. Il sent qu'elle va bientôt apparaître.

-Est-ce qu'ils sont méchants ?

-La légende dit que si un humain apprivoise un lézard de lune avant que la lune ne se montre, ils seront unis à jamais.

Kurorin leva les yeux vers Kurogane.

-Si j'arrive à l'apprivoiser… Je peux le garder ?

-Si tu y arrive.

-Ouiiiiiiiiii !

Kurorin s'approcha doucement du lézard, tendit la main vers lui et arrêta de bouger. Kurogane sourit. Il n'arriverait à rien de cette manière. Il continua à préparer le repas, puis après plusieurs minutes, releva la tête pour voir l'enfant et le lézard l'un en face de l'autre, se faisant des grimaces. Dans le ciel, la lune était haute.

-Je vais t'appeler… Je vais t'appeler… Fynn ! Kuro-mimi ! Tu a vu mon Fynn ? Il est mignon, non ? Il est super gentil !

Bordel…

* * *

Tomoyo remplaça le linge humide sur le front du convalescent. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, des orbes de mer perdus.

-V…Vous êtes Tomoyo, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hai ! Et vous devez être Fye, n'est-ce pas ?

-O…Oui… Kuro…rin… Où est… mon fils…

Tomoyo eut un sourire rassurant.

-Il est parti en expédition avec Kurogane, vous n'avez rien à craindre.

-Kuro…gane ? Il va bien ? Il… s'occupe de mon fils ?

-Comme si c'était le sien. Il va bien, si ce n'est que votre séparation lui a fait beaucoup de mal. Il n'a eu de cesse de penser à vous, Fye. Durant cinq longues années.

Fye ferma les yeux.

-Gomen…asai…

-Il va bien. C'est un combattant. Pourtant, je crois qu'il sera impatient de rentrer en sachant que vous êtes là.

-Merci… Merci…

* * *

-Dis, Kuro-wanko…

-Mmmmm...

-Qu'est-ce qui va arriver, quand papa va arriver ?

-Vous allez repartir chez toi.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi, moi ?

-Tu viendras avec nous ?

-Je ne peux pas laisser la princesse.

-Et elle ne peut pas venir avec nous ?

Kurogane se tourna pour voir Kurorin coucher sur le dos, Fynn sur son ventre. Le lézard de lune brillait du même éclat qu'elle.

-T'es drôle, toi. C'est la princesse, bon sang ! Elle peut pas quitter son monde comme ça !

-Bin si !

-Bin non !

-Papa l'a bien fait, lui !

-…Mais de quoi tu parle ?

-Papa est parti avec Sakura, Shaolan, Mokona et toi, même s'il était prince de Seresu.

-Attend, attend… Fye est un prince ?

-Bin ouais ! Tu savais pas ?

Non… Il ne savait pas…

-Fye… est un prince.

-Ouais ! Le roi Ashura veut que je l'appelle mon oncle, mais papa veut pas que je l'approche. Il dit qu'il est mahimulateur.

-Manipulateur.

-C'est ça !… Ça veut dire quoi ?

-Qu'il va se servir de toi.

-…Je l'ai déjà entendu dire à papa qu'il voulait faire de moi son héritier. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Qu'il voulait t'adopter, pour que tu sois son fils et devienne le nouveau roi.

-Mais… Mais je veux pas ! Je suis le fils de papa et de maman ! Pas celui d'Ashura ! Et je veux pas être roi ! C'est long et c'est pas drôle ! On doit rester assit sur la grande chaise, et faire des courbettes et des salut et on a même pas le temps de jouer !

Kurogane sourit. C'était bien le fils de Fye… Fye… qui l'avait abandonné pour retourner près de son peuple. Pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Si Suwa existait encore, Kurogane aurait eu de la difficulté à choisir entre sa terre et Fye. Pourtant… C'était ce qu'il voulait, non, rentrer chez lui ? Mais Fye avait acquis, au fil du voyage, tellement d'importance pour lui… Fye, qui ne devait jamais rentrer chez lui… Fye, à qui Kurogane aurait proposé de venir habiter avec lui, au Japon…

-Kuro-mimi ?

-Dors, maintenant.

-Hai !

Le petit blond se blottit contre lui, baya, puis s'endormit. Kurogane le regarda un moment, puis passa un bras autour de lui, avant de s'endormir a son tour.

--

Joyeux Noël tout le monde !


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Le messager arriva près d'une tente portant l'emblème de la princesse Tomoyo. Il devait donc être au campement du célèbre ninja.

-Kurogane de Suwa ! Un message de la princesse Tomoyo !

La tente s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le ninja, encore ensommeillé, le torse nu brûlé par les rayons du soleil. Derrière lui, a peine visible par la porte de la tente entrebâillée, un enfant blond aux cheveux emmêlés, les grands yeux bleus encore collés de sommeil.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Un message de la princesse Tomoyo. Elle vous fait savoir que le prince Fye de Sèles est venu chercher son fils, et que vos présences sont requises au château.

-Papa ?!? s'écria Kurorin. Papa est arrivé ? Pour vrai ?!?

-Oui.

-Fynn ! Tu a entendu ça ! Mon papa est revenu ! Mon papa est venu me chercher !

Et l'enfant se mit à danser avec son lézard dans les mains. Kurogane resta là, les bras ballants, silencieux, son cœur battant si fort qu'il était persuadé que la Terre entière devait l'entendre. Fye était de retour. Bientôt, il pourrait le prendre dans ses bras. Fye était là, au château de Tomoyo. Son Fye. Son amour perdu.

-Kurorin ! Ramasse tes choses ! On rentre !

-Oui !

Kurorin courut dans la tente, puis sortit quelques minutes plus tard habillé, son petit sac emplis de gâteaux dans les mains, son lézard sur son épaule. Kurogane s'habilla a son tour, puis monta en selle, laissant la tente sur place. L'enfant monta devant lui, et ils chevauchèrent durant toute la journée que durait le voyage entre Suwa et le château de Tomoyo.

* * *

Fye était assit dans l'un des jardins intérieurs, pâle et fatigué, a peine remis de sa blessure. Pourtant, il gardait toute la grâce et la beauté que ses compagnons de voyage lui avaient connus durant les aventures de la recherche des plumes. Un long kimono bleu et blanc l'habillait, et son visage, pâle et sérieux, démontrait de son inquiétude. Derrière les murs des jardins, plusieurs servantes l'épiaient en chuchotant. Il était si beau ! Dire qu'il était venu chercher son fils… et qu'ils allaient repartir tous les deux ! L'adorable petit et le beau blond étaient là seulement pour le ninja, cet être sanguinaire, pourtant devenu un gros ourson depuis l'arrivée de l'enfant…

Fye était perdu dans ses pensées et n'entendait pas les servantes. Il repensait à sa femme décédée.

«Je suis désolé, Sue… Désolé… Ashura n'avait pas le droit… Notre fils va bien… Ne t'inquiète pas… Je veillerai sur lui… Puisses-tu nous guider et nous protéger, de là où tu es… »

Il entendit des clochettes, et se tourna pour voir la princesse Tomoyo s'approcher.

-Il ne sert à rien de rester là, Fye-san… Le messager doit être arrivé ce matin, ils n'arriveront pas avant ce soir…

-J'ai besoin… d'un peu de silence. Sans vouloir être impoli, princesse, vos domestiques sont d'un naturel bruyant…

Tomoyo sourit.

-C'est votre présence qui rend mes servantes aussi bruyantes. Votre beauté n'est pas sans toutes les charmer.

Fye rougit légèrement.

-Vous exagérer…

-Pas du tout ! Vous êtes très beau, Fye-san. Kurogane a beaucoup de goût.

Fye perdit son sourire, et son regard se perdit un peu.

-Kurogane… Il doit me détester, maintenant.

-Non, pas vous détester…

- Il doit se demander pourquoi tout ceci est arrivé…

-Il se pose la question, oui… mais il ne vous déteste pas. Il vous aime toujours, Fye.

-Je ne crois pas… Personne ne devrait m'aimer… C'est trop dangereux…

Puis il pencha la tête.

-Mais c'est fini, maintenant… Le danger est écarté…

-Vous pourrez retourner dans votre monde sans rien craindre ?

-Je… Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-La sorcière des dimensions… C'était le prix pour venir retrouver Kurorin. Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi.

-Et où comptez-vous aller ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je m'étais dis… que peut-être… si Kurogane saurait me pardonner…

-Vous êtes le bienvenu ici, Fye-san.

-Merci…

-Même dans l'éventualité où Kurogane ne vous pardonne pas. Vous êtes mon invité.

-Non… Si Kurogane ne me pardonne pas, je partirai.

-Et dans l'éventualité où il ne vous pardonne pas immédiatement ? Que cela prenne quelques mois ? Vous raterez cette chance d'être heureux, simplement parce que vous n'aurez pas su attendre ? De toute façon, Mokona est déjà parti.

-Quoi ?!?

Fye sursauta.

-Quand cela ?

-Ce matin. Je lui ai promis que vous seriez ici en sécurité et le bienvenu, il est retourner chez Yûko.

-Mokona… Même toi, tu m'a abandonné, alors…

Fye ferma les yeux.

-Fye-san… Je dois retourner auprès de mes conseillers, mais si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous n'avez qu'à appeler.

-Très bien…

Tomoyo se releva après un dernier sourire rassurant à Fye, puis quitta le jardin.

* * *

Sôma marchait en refrénant ses envies meurtrières. Elle avait été s'entraîné, et avait perdu le contrôle. Elle avait presque tué son adversaire. Tout cela, c'était de la faute de cet homme, de ce Fye ! S'il n'avait jamais envoyé son fils ici… S'il n'était jamais venu le chercher… S'il n'avait jamais existé.

Elle entendit chanter doucement dans l'un des jardins du château, et s'approcha pour voir l'homme blond assit sur un rocher. Ses cheveux blonds étaient balayés par le vent et ses yeux bleus étaient fermés.

-Fye ?

Il se tourna pour la regarder.

-Sôma-san, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous reconnais…

-Nous ne nous sommes jamais vu.

-Je vous ai déjà vue… Dans une autre dimension. Vous étiez une chasseuse de démons dans un jeu virtuel. Kurogane avait été très surpris de vous voir.

-Surpris, ou heureux ?

-Surpris… mais je crois qu'il a été déçu en voyant que vous n'étiez pas la même que celle qu'il connaissait.

-Je comprend. Nous avons toujours été très proches.

-Très proches ?

Fye semblait curieux, mais Sôma entendait bien la voix trembler légèrement.

-C'est moi qui ait été chargé de son entraînement, durant 10 ans. Mon élève le plus doué. Et ce, dans tous les domaines où il fut initié par mes soins. Plusieurs prêtres prédisent que notre enfant héritera de nos deux forces, et sera le sauveur du Japon, celui qui viendra à bout de tous les démons.

-Votre…enfant.

-Oui. Nous sommes théoriquement promis l'un à l'autre.

-La princesse ne m'en a pas parlé.

-Elle a du oublier. Au fait, je l'ai entendu parler avec ses conseillers… J'ai cru comprendre que vous alliez rester parmi nous ?

-Oui…

-Elle compte vous faire passer pour l'un de ses cousins éloignés.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Elle est présentement en conflit avec le pays voisin, et compte vous utiliser pour régler cela, en organisant votre mariage avec la fille du roi.

Fye recula vivement, de la douleur dans les yeux. Ainsi, la princesse voulait le tromper ? Elle voulait se servir de lui, et osait lui mentir ?

-Je suis désolée de jouer les messagers de mauvais augures… mais je crois qu'il est préférable que vous le sachiez. Si vous voulez un conseil, quitter le pays dès que vous aurez retrouver votre fils. Ce serait préférable pour vous.

-Mais… Kurogane…

-Quoi, Kurogane ? Ne comptez pas sur lui pour prendre votre défense. Je suis désolée de vous le dire, mais il vous déteste. Il s'est occupé de votre fils parce que ce dernier ne voulait pas le lâcher et qu'il ne s'abaisserait jamais à tuer un enfant, mais… Ne comptez pas sur lui.

Fye resta muet de stupeur. Ce n'était pas ce que la princesse lui avait dit… Il ne savait plus qui croire.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Tomoyo vint chercher Fye lorsqu'un vigile vint la prévenir que deux chevaux approchaient en direction du château.

Le blond attendait avec impatience. Il vit les deux chevaux s'arrêté à la grille du château, et une petite forme descendre en poussant un grand cri.

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!

Tout le monde sourit en voyant Kurorin courir en direction de son père. Fye vit rapidement le sourire triste de l'un des cavaliers, alors qu'il se penchait pour recevoir son fils dans ses bras.

-Kurorin…

-Papa ! Papa ! T'es revenu ! Je me suis ennuyé, papa… Mais Kuro-koi, il s'occupait bien de moi ! Il est trop gentil, je l'aime beaucoup… Dis papa, tu a vu mon Fynn ? Il est mignon, non ? Elle est où, maman ?

Fye écouta, heureux, tout ce que son fils avait à lui raconter, mais il ne s'attendait pas à la dernière question…

-Maman… Maman ne reviendra jamais, mon ange.

-…Elle est au ciel ?

-Oui…

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues des deux blonds en deuil. L'instant d'après, lorsque Fye releva la tête pour voir l'un des cavaliers faire demi-tour pour s'éloigner.

* * *

Le messager se tourna et plaça son cheval devant celui de Kurogane.

-Où allez-vous, comme ça ?

-Je ne faisais que ramener l'enfant.

-La princesse a demandé votre présence.

-M'en fou.

Et il dégagea sa monture pour partir. Il ne pouvait pas rester. Il ne pouvait pas voir Fye et son fils sans se rappeler que son ancien amant l'avait abandonné pour une femme et cet enfant. Il ne pouvait pas oublier que Fye allait repartir. Que s'il le serrait dans ses bras, Fye ne répondrait pas à son étreinte. Il ne pouvait pas oublier que Fye ne l'aimait pas…

* * *

-Kuro-wanwan ? s'écria Kurorin.

-Laisses… murmura Fye. Il me déteste.

-Mais non ! Il t'aime toujours ! Il me l'a dis !

-Sôma m'a assuré qu'il me détestait…

-Sôma ? Elle est méchante ! Elle aurait voulu que la princesse Tomoyo me confie à quelqu'un, et que Kurogane ne me voit plus ! Elle me déteste parce que je suis ton fils, et que toi tu as fais du mal à Kurogane, il y a longtemps…

Le messager s'approcha et pencha la tête, lorsqu'il fut devant la princesse.

-Je n'ai pu l'empêcher de s'en aller.

-Je n'ai rien à vous reprocher.

Tomoyo se tourna vers Fye.

-Laisser Kurorin ici, et aller le rejoindre. Si quelqu'un peut le convaincre… Viens, Kurorin, allons voir les chatons dans le jardin !

-Oui !

Et le petit blond couru vers la princesse. Fye resta un moment silencieux, puis il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Kurogane… Pardonnes-moi. »

Des ailes poussèrent dans le dos du prince blond lorsqu'il se mit à siffler doucement, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Quelques secondes plus tard, il n'y avait plus que quelques plumes au sol. Du haut des airs, Fye vit un cavalier solitaire se diriger vers les montagnes. Une fois au pied des montagnes, le cavalier mit pied au sol. Fye vit son ancien amant se mettre à frapper, poings nus, dans la roche. Fye se posa a une distance raisonnable et fit disparaître ses ailes magiques.

-Hyuuuuuuu… Kuro-koi est fâché, on dirait !

Kurogane se tourna rapidement, et ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement en voyant Fye.

-Comment t'es arrivé là, toi ?

Fye sourit.

-Tu devrais le savoir, Kuro-myu ! Je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul, tu pourrais te blesser ! Mais regardes-moi l'état de ces mains ! Il faudra plus qu'une super pommade pour ça ! Il va falloir un méga bisou magique !

-Gardes tes salades pour ton gosse.

Fye perdit son sourire.

-Que tu m'en veuille, que tu me déteste, je peux comprendre. Mais ça ne te donne pas le droit d'être méchant envers mon fils, qui t'adore et dont tu es le héros depuis qu'il sait parler ! Il n'a rien fait pour que tu le déteste.

-Qui t'a dis que je le détestais ?

-Sôma… Nous avons beaucoup parler, tu sais.

-Keuf… Celle-là…

-Elle a bien fait… Maintenant, je sais que je n'ai rien à espérer de toi, et que la princesse veut se servir de moi…

-Quoi ? Tomoyo n'est pas manipulatrice.

-Et pourtant… Je dois partir.

-C'est ça, retourne chez toi. Ta femme doit s'inquiéter pour Kurorin, et vous devez avoir hâte de recommencer votre vie, tous les trois.

-Elle est morte. Rien ne sera plus comme avant. Elle a eu le malheur de m'apprécier, et voilà où elle en est, aujourd'hui…

Fye serra les poings, et Kurogane vit du sang couler.

-Elle est morte, aujourd'hui, comme lui… Le seul que j'ai pu sauver, c'était toi… Toi qui me déteste, maintenant… Mais bon, je peux pas t'en vouloir, hein. C'est moi qui suit parti, sans rien dire, c'était normal que tu te sente trahi, que tu m'en veuille. Et puis, t'a Sôma maintenant, et puis votre fils sera le super sauveur du Japon…

-Mais… De quoi tu parle, Fye ? Sôma et moi ? Notre fils ? Où t'a été pêché des trucs aussi débiles ?

-Sôma dit que vous êtes promis, et que les prêtres ont prédit que votre fils hériterait de vos deux forces et débarrasserait le Japon des démons.

-Cette idiote prend ses rêves pour la réalité. J'estime beaucoup Sôma, et les choses auraient peut-être été différente si je n'avais pas voyager avec vous, mais…

-…mais… ?

-… mais je t'ai rencontré.

Kurogane détourna la tête.

-Je t'ai rencontré… et… je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier.

Fye resta silencieux.

-Alors… Sôma aurait menti ?

-Il y a de fortes chances.

-Alors… la princesse ne veut pas se servir de moi ?

-…Indirectement, elle l'a fait. En t'envoyant ici. Mais dis-moi ce que Sôma t'a rapporté…

-Que la princesse voulait me faire passer pour l'un de ses cousins, et me marier avec la princesse d'un de vos pays voisins avec lequel vous seriez en conflit.

-Rien de plus faux. Tous les pays sont alliés, car les démons nous attaquent tous. Nous lutons conjointement.

-Je vois… Mais alors… Si Sôma ment… pourquoi es-tu partis, si tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Parce que… tu vas partir. Et je ne voulais pas souffrir.

Fye eut un sourire triste, puis s'approcha.

-Kurogane… Est-ce que je peux te raconter une histoire ?

-Mmmm…

-Il était une fois deux princes vivant dans un pays de glace. L'aîné avait de longs cheveux noirs et était l'héritier, l'autre était plus jeune, de courts cheveux blond et n'était promis à aucun destin. Il décida donc d'étudier pour être mage. Les années passèrent et l'aîné devint roi alors que son jeune frère, alors au milieu de l'adolescence, avait déjà un bon bagage magique a son actif. Pourtant, il n'était pas le seul apprenti. Il partageait ses journées avec un autre adolescent de son âge, un petit brun timide aux grands yeux verts. Ils étaient amis, mais vers 15 ans, cela changea… Le brun devint le premier amour du prince blond. Leur histoire n'aurait pas eu de conséquences si le jeune roi n'avait pas apprit qu'il était stérile et qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur son jeune frère pour perpétuer sa lignée. Pourtant, au même moment, il trouvait son petit frère au lit avec un autre garçon. Le premier amour du prince fut tué par son frère aîné… Les deux frères, autrefois très proches, devinrent bien vite des étrangers. Le blond, sur les ordres de son frère, ne fut plus entouré que de femmes, que de fragiles créatures, afin qu'il « guérisse » de cette terrible maladie. Les années passèrent, et le jeune prince eut 20 ans. Son frère voulu alors le marier de force, mais le prince blond réussit à l'enfermer grâce à sa magie, et s'enfuit dans une autre dimension. Il rencontra alors des compagnons de voyage, et malgré qu'il ne voulu pas s'y attacher, de peur que son frère ne s'en prennent à eux… Il ne put s'y résoudre. Il y avait une petite princesse fragile et adorable, son chevalier servant, si droit et dévoué à sa tâche et à sa princesse, tous deux adolescents. Il y avait aussi une petite peluche magique toujours à sourire et à s'amuser, ainsi qu'un grand guerrier taciturne… Il était différent de l'amour défunt du prince, autant physiquement que dans son comportement, pourtant ce fut lui qui fit rebattre le cœur engourdi de douleur du prince. Cela prit longtemps au prince avant de savoir comment avoir l'amour du guerrier, et il essuya plusieurs échecs avant d'avoir son premier baiser. Le prince ne pouvait pas oublier son premier amour, pourtant, celui qu'il vivait alors était beaucoup plus intense. Le prince était plus vieux, plus mature, et cette relation était tout ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Une nuit, pourtant, après un an et demi de voyage, le prince se glissa hors des bras de son amant pour aller à la cuisine boire quelque chose. C'est alors qu'il vit son frère devant lui. Il tomba alors dans un puissant sommeil magique. Son frère fit alors venir les choses du prince à lui, et le ramena dans leur monde. Il contrôla alors son frère pour le faire accepter le mariage qu'il lui proposait, puis il le contrôla à nouveau durant plusieurs mois, jusqu'à ce que la femme du prince ne soit enceinte. Il avait alors prévu prendre l'enfant à sa naissance, mais le prince avait réussi a créer un sortilège de protection autour de sa maison. L'enfant grandit avec ses parents, qui ne s'aimaient pas mais étaient très liés. Sa femme était sa meilleure amie. C'est pourquoi il eu tant de peine lorsque le roi réussit à trouver le moyen de passer au travers le sortilège. Il tomba premièrement sur la femme, qui essaya de le convaincre de ne pas prendre leur fils. Elle fut blessée. Le prince, sentant ce qui se passait, alla trouver son fils et lui demande de partir dans une autre dimension, ce qu'il lui avait apprit dès son plus jeune âge. Il lui demanda d'aller retrouver son ancien amant, persuadé qu'il saurait protéger l'enfant. Depuis toutes ces années, il devait être retourné chez lui… L'enfant parti, et le roi, fou de rage, détruisit la moitié de la maison. La femme du prince resta prise, et en mourut. Cela prit un moment au prince à la venger… Le combat fut terrible. Le prince fut blessé, mais réussit à tuer son frère. Son cœur voulu s'arrêté, car malgré tout ce que cet homme avait pu faire, il était son frère… Le prince parti ensuite rejoindre son fils, espérant que son ancien amant lui pardonne… mais tout deux n'étaient pas là, et les gens du château où logeait le guerrier eurent des propos contradictoires. Le prince ne savait plus qui croire… Il était persuadé que son amant le détestait, pourtant… Pourtant, il essaya de tout lui expliquer. Quant à la réponde du guerrier… Nul ne la sait à ce jour.

Kurogane resta silencieux un moment.

-Je crois que je connais la fin…

-Oui ?

-Le guerrier, se réveillant seul, chercha son amant durant plusieurs jours. Il cherchait sa présence dans chaque regard, il croyait voir sa silhouette dans chaque personne qui passait… durant des années. Même lorsqu'il fut de retour chez lui. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier le prince. Après 5 ans, un enfant tomba du ciel, et lui apprit être le fils du prince. Autant cette nouvelle lui fit du mal, autant il était heureux. Le prince était vivant. Vivant, et sûrement heureux, car il avait une famille… Le guerrier ne voulait pas, mais il tomba sous le charme de l'enfant. Littéralement. Pourtant, il avait peur du retour du prince. Il partirait, lui brisant le cœur à nouveau, et emmenant avec lui l'enfant… Lorsque le prince arriva, le guerrier, pour la première fois de sa vie, prit la fuite. Mais le prince vint le retrouver, et lui raconta son histoire. Son histoire mystérieuse qu'il avait cacher à tout le monde durant tout leur voyage. Et le guerrier comprit quelque chose…

-Quoi ?

-Il comprit que le prince, malgré les apparences, ne l'avait pas oublier. Ne l'avait pas remplacé. Et le guerrier sut que, quoi qu'il arrive…

-Oui…

-Il ne pourrait jamais plus vivre sans son magicien chieur, irresponsable et immature.

Fye eut un sourire.

-Et son fils ?

-…et qu'il était même prêt à prendre soin du petit blond si semblable à son père, ce qui ne serait pas dure puisqu'il l'adorait déjà.

Fye s'avança doucement, presque craintivement, pour s'appuyer contre Kurogane, qui le serra dans ses bras.

-C'est tellement bon d'être là…

-Au pied des montagnes ?

-Dans tes bras…

Kurogane lui releva le visage, et eut un micro sourire en voyant les larmes qui coulaient sur les jours de Fye. Doucement, il embrassa le magicien. Un baiser doux, puis plus passionné.

-Ne pars jamais plus…

-Jamais…

Le ninja souleva le blond pour l'ammener dans une grotte, dans le flanc de la montagne. Une fois au fond de la grotte, ils s'embrassèrent. Les kimonos glissèrent au sol, des baisers couvrirent les deux corps, et ils se retrouvèrent.

Au matin, Kurogane se réveilla, Fye dans ses bras. Comme cela aurait du être le cas cinq ans et demi auparavant. Doucement, il caressa le visage qu'il connaissait par cœur. Fye ouvrit doucement les yeux, et Kurogane eut alors la plus belle vision; le sourire de son amour.

-Bonjour, mon amour.

---

Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue !


	12. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

Plusieurs hommes du château de Tomoyo suivirent les directives d'un grand homme aux cheveux noirs. Près d'eux, on voyait le début d'une grande maison, bâtie sur des ruines.

-Lord Suwa ? demanda un homme. Où est-ce qu'on doit déposer tout ça ?

-Mettez cela là-bas. Combien de temps encore avant que la maison ne soit achevée ?

-Encore deux semaines, mon seigneur.

-Très bien. Vous pouvez écrire au château.

-Bien, mon seigneur.

* * *

-Nomanne ! Tu a entendu ? Le Lord Suwa fait reconstruire sa maison ! Suwa renaît ! Il s'est engagé à aider tous les paysans de Suwa prêt à retourner chez eux !

-C'est merveilleux ! Après tout ce temps, rentrer chez nous…

-Et nous ne craindrons plus les démons. Pas avec un seigneur comme lui.

-Dieu a entendu nos prières…

* * *

-Kuro-tosan ! cria un petit blond en courant vers le seigneur de Suwa.

Le seigneur le reçu dans ses bras.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien ! Ohhhh ! C'est notre maison ?

-Oui, c'est notre maison. Elle devrait être prête dans 3 jours.

-Chouette !

-Où es ton père ?

-Il arrive ! Papa ! Papa ! Regarde la maison que Tosan a fait construire !

Un grand blond descendit de cheval, et sourit.

-Nous voici donc à Suwa… Je comprend pourquoi tu a demandé à la princesse la permission de revenir ici. Les paysages sont magnifiques.

-Regardes notre maison, papa ! Regarde !

-Oui, Kurorin… Je l'ai vue. Elle est belle.

-Tu a vu, Fynn ! C'est notre maison ! C'est tout prêt d'ici que je t'ai trouvé ! T'es content ? On est près de chez toi aussi !

Ce soir-là, les paysans de Suwa, de retour après 17 ans d'absence, virent leur jeune seigneur ainsi que son compagnon et leur fils, regarder le paysage. Et, dans leur regard, une promesse, celle d'être enfin heureux.

FIN

Kuro-tosan, Kurotosan… otosan : père, en japonais. Il s'agit d'un jeu de mot, pour dire que Kurorin considère Kurogane comme son père...

Je ferai peut-être une suite un jour. Pour être au courrant de sa venue, ou de l'avancée de mes fics, vous pouvez consulter mon site, Le bureau de Para San. L'adresse est sur mon profile.

Merci à tous d'avoir lu ma fic, et de tous vos commentaires.

ParaSan


End file.
